


Spaghetti

by Wiw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking to girls is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti

"Oh, for the love of fuck, Bakura, chew with your mouth closed."  
Malik's shrill voice pierced into Bakura's eardrum, but he ignored it, eating away at the food. He slurped and chomped, bits of spaghetti flying everywhere.   
Malik threw him a nasty scowl, rising from the chair. He went over to do the dishes, giving the plate a quick rinse before letting it soak.   
"I hope you're planning on eating the rest of the spaghetti. You know how I hate wasting food," Malik shouted over the flowing water. The other made a few guttural sounds. Seems he didn't want to stop eating for long enough to give a response. Malik gave it no thought and decided to pour himself a glass of whiskey.   
By the time he had filled his favorite glass, Bakura threw his dirty, but empty, plate into the sink. Malik turned at the sound, but gave him a quick one over.   
"Why are you wearing your jacket? Where are you going? What about the rest of the spaghetti?"  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm getting it now," Bakura then proceeded to plunge his entire fist into the spaghetti. Sticky from the tomato sauce and meat, but firm from the cooling time, he then lifted the entire amount from the pot and into his coat pocket. Tendrils of spaghetti were loosely hanging from the opening of the pocket.   
"See ya," he mumbled and licked his fingertips of sauce, leaving a stunned Malik behind. Baffled and confused, he took a deep swig of his whiskey, downing the entire glass in one go. Malik continued to stare into space, even as he poured himself another glass. 

Bakura was in the subway, waiting for an easy pickpocket target. A young girl he could distract with his good looks, perhaps? 2 girls. Alone they would be scared, but together, they would let their guard down. He finally found them. The two girls, one haired blue, one red, he sauntered over to them, his confidence like a lion.   
"Hello girls," he managed to say before he stepped on the lace of his sneakers. He tripped and fell, face first. His spaghetti was everywhere, meatballs tumbling out of his pocket.   
Talking to girls is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 AM haha wasted.


End file.
